edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf's House
---- Rolf's House is next door to Edd/Jonny's house. Rolf's house is unique from all the others, as it is the only house on the block that has a small farm in the backyard. The layout of Rolf's house has remained constant during all the seasons with the exception of "Here's Mud in Your Ed". Rooms Living Room Much of Rolf's living room was seen in the episode "Knock Knock Who's Ed?", where the Eds invaded his house so they could watch his TV. His living room has some old fashioned furniture in it which Edd describes as "Old-World Colonial". His couches are covered with plastic slip covers (which Eddy thinks are used to keep them fresh), he has a fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a painting of a giant squid on one of the walls. He also possesses a few strange items, such as an urn/snow-globe containing the ashes of his Great Nano that sits upon the fireplace mantle, a giant, medieval, flail mounted on one of his walls, a Walrus clock and two seahorse candle holders sitting on a cabinet, a painting of the Easter Island Heads, a Drinking bird (which Ed tries to mimic), and a weird TV set with a small screen with only four channels labeled "Kraz", "Voit", "Blutz", and "Noig". Eddy switched the TV to channel "Voit" in order to watch the monster movie marathon. Rolf occasionally bathes in his living room as seen in "A Town Called Ed". Kitchen Like any other house, Rolf's comes with a kitchen. This kitchen, however, has a unique feature. It has a center island that rolls to the side to reveal a fire pit used to heat up cooking pots the old fashioned way. The kitchen also has many shelves that contain Rolf's cooking supplies and such. It also has a normal refrigerator and a small dining table that sits 6 people. There are also giant slabs of meat hanging from the ceiling. The entrance to the kitchen is across the hall from the bathroom. Bathroom Rolf's bathroom was only seen in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and "Oath to an Ed". Some of the unique items in there include a picture of a sausage hanging on the wall, an old fashioned toilet (where the water tank and flusher switch hang above the toilet seat), a radiator next to the toilet seat, and a medicine cabinet with the items stacked on top of the cabinet instead of inside of it. There is also an air vent in the ceiling in which the Eds used to escape back into the living room. Rolf's Bedroom Directly down the hallway from the living room, in the same hallway as the bathroom, is Rolf's bedroom. It first appeared in the episode "Rambling Ed" where Rolf tried to escape Ed's snoring by sleeping in his own room only to find Edd and Eddy sleeping in there. It's second appearance was in "Here's Mud in Your Ed", where Jimmy was sleeping over in Rolf's room. There is a continuity error, however. In "Rambling Ed" his room was on the first floor while in "Here's Mud in Your Ed" it was located on the second floor. The door to Rolf's Room has a wooden plaque on it with the word "Rolf" engraved on it. Rolf's room has a queen-sized bed, a nightstand with an adjustable lamp, a dresser drawer, a bag of an unknown substance, bluish-plaid wallpaper, and a picture of sausages in the shape of an "R". The Hallway There is a hallway that connects to most of the rooms in the house. The hallway starts from the living room and ends at a door to Rolf's room. The door to the bathroom and the door to the kitchen are also located along the hallway. The only other objects here are a picture of The Easter Islands Heads (which has appeared in more than 4 episodes) and a picture of a chicken. Yard Rolf's backyard also serves as his very own farm. It first appeared in "Flea-Bitten Ed". His farm includes a garden where he plants and grows his vegetables, a shed where he stores his tools and supplies. Ed once moved into his shed during the episode "Rambling Ed", but was forced to move out. Rolf also has a small chicken pen to store some of his chickens. The rest of Rolf's animals are allowed to roam freely around his backyard, however, this may sometimes be a problem as Victor and Wilfred have been known to ruin Rolf's garden. There is also an outside entrance to Rolf's basement, which he once used to hide in when the Kankers destroyed the Cul-de-Sac. Trivia *The TV in Rolf's house is rather dated and its control dials have foreign characters. (This means that this TV may have come from his old homeland.) *In "No Speak Da Ed" it's shown that Rolf has an underground sheep pen that can only be accessed by a faucet that opens up a secret passage in the ground. *In "Run for your Ed" it's shown that Rolf's house has a cellar that has an entrance on the outside of the house. It is a safe hideaway in case of an emergency. *Rolf's Bedroom was on the first floor in "Rambling Ed" yet is was on the second floor in "Here's Mud in Your Ed". *Rolf's house is the only main character's house that has multiple animals of different species. Gallery File:Rolf's house.jpg|The interior of Rolf's House. File:Rolf's house2.jpg|Another shot of the interior. File:Rolf TV.jpg|Rolf's messed up TV. File:Rolf kitchen2.jpg|The fire pit. File:Rolf kitchen3.jpg|A full view of Rolf's kitchen File:Rolf's_Kitchen.png|Another view of Rolf's Kitchen File:Rolf's bathroom.jpg|Rolf's Bathroom. File:Rolf basement.jpg|One of the entrances to Rolf's basement. Image:Have_merse_on_or_misrable_souls.jpg|Rolf and his animals hiding in the basement. File:Rolfshouse1.jpg|The hallway. Eddy is stuck in the bathroom door. File:Rolfshouse2.jpg|Rolf's yard. File:Turn_off_the_light.jpg|A glimpse of Rolf's Bedroom. Rolf's House Front View.png|Rolf's House front view. Notice his red tractor on the left of his house. Category:Structure Category:Peach Creek Category:Featured Articles Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations